The present disclosure relates to furniture, and particularly to motion activated furniture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a release handle that is used to activate a portion of the motion activated furniture, such as an extendable footrest. Current handle designs that are positioned between the armrest and the seat cushion of the chair are coupled to a cable that transmits the upward movement of the release handle to either release a foot rest, recline the chair or both. Often times, due to consumer movement of the release handle while watching TV the cable can become frayed and break.